Unexpected
by Squeezemymango
Summary: Bella Swan has been terribly abused by her step father Phil. After thinking she is useless, Bella tries to commit suicide but is found by her sister Alice. After being admitted to a psychiatric ward for teenagers, she meets Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, who help her beat Victoria and James in a battle of wills. ALL HUMAN! (The story is a lot better, I'm really bad with summaries.)
1. 1) Low Points

**Hi, I uploaded a story a while ago this year and I though it was crap, so I deleted it earlier today. I also didn't have a laptop and so I was using my mums, but then she told me that I couldn't use it any more unless it was for school work, so I couldn't update or anything. This story is the same type but I have extended it and, in my opinion, made it better. This is my first story- I'm not counting that other chapter- so please be kind. Constructive criticism wanted thank you. I am English, so if you don't understand any terminology used in this chapter, PM me or leave it in the review section. Thank you xxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight Saga, only the plot.**

**BPOV**

I can't do it. I've tried to get over it but every time I close my eyes, I see his face. Phil. He got close to me and broke me and now I'm the shell of the girl I once was. 17 years old and scared to leave my house, look out of the window, _leave my bedroom even_! In case he's there. I haven't been to school in months, Angela- my best friend- brings my work round every day, and every day, when I hear that knock, I think it's him; so I hide until she finds me and tells me it's alright, he's never coming back.

They all know what he did to me, or at least they think they do. He's in prison now, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that every silhouette behind the window, every shadow that passes under my door, is him, coming for me; ready to continue the pain he seemed to enjoy inflicting almost as much as seeing the terror in my eyes.

I know what I have to do, I'm useless, worth nothing, a burden on my family, society. He made sure I knew that. I reach for the bottle of Paroxetine Mesylate, they're anti- depressants my doctor prescribed me to 'help me cope' as he had said. I tip the contents of the pills onto my bedroom floor, a speck of white in a lilac sea, and reach for the bottle of Vodka my mum keeps in the cupboard. Seeing them there, side by side, seems as normal and fitting as seeing a bowl of peaches and cream; a complimentary pair.

I grab the red pen with the engraved 'Bella' my sister got me for my 16th birthday, 2 weeks before I met _him_, and a pad of paper. I begin:

_**Mum, Dad, Alice.**_

_**I know you say that it isn't my fault, no one knew. That him telling me I'm useless is bullshit, but I know different. I know that what he told me is the truth because I can feel it deep within me, clawing its way out. The only thing filling the empty void that is me.**_

_**I'm sorry you have to clean the mess and deal with it all, but you will know soon enough what I know already, that this is the best thing for everybody. Once I'm out of the way, you won't have to constantly worry about how I'm feeling, thinking 'Is what I'm about to say going to set her off. If I bring home this person, will she flip out and hurt herself?' You can be normal!**_

_**Mum- I love you, you were the best mum anyone could ask for. I don't blame you for bringing him into our lives and you shouldn't blame yourself.**_

_**Dad- I love you and it isn't your fault for not picking up on the signs. I know you feel that you should have noticed because you're a police officer and you're trained to see those things. DON'T! Dad, it's not your fault, it's a bit different when it's your own daughter.**_

_**Alice- Thank you. I love you. Go and do brilliant things in the nursing world.**_

_**I love you all and will be watching over you always.**_

_**Love, Bella xxx**_

The tears start to fall as I place the last kiss on the paper and place it on my pillow. I reach for the pills placing 5 in the palm of my hand and unscrew the lid on the Vodka bottle. A sob escapes. I chuck the tablets into my mouth before downing a quarter of the 375ml bottle. I don't hear the door open and Alice call up to me, I'm too absorbed in what I'm doing. I repeat the process, just finishing another massive mouthful of Vodka before my bedroom door flies open and Alice comes running in, dragging me into the bathroom and forcing her fingers down my throat; switching into nurse mode.

I throw up while she pulls her phone from her pocket and calling for an Ambulance. Within 2 minutes we both hear the sirens come flying down the street. 2 paramedics storm into the house and up into the bathroom, I hear them ask Alice if I've thrown up and what I took. I zone out. Suddenly I feel a prick in my arm and everything goes black.

When I wake up, I feel myself trapped. I look down and see I'm lying on a bed and have straps across my body holding me down. I try to move, but it's all in vain, they're on too tight. I hear a door open and footsteps, so I turn my head towards the noise and see a man in a suit walking behind a greying woman in hospital scrubs. I thought I recognised that smell! I spent two months here after Phil had his fun. The man had on a crisp white shirt, black suit trousers and a brown suit Jacket; what a man, those clothes don't match _at all, _if Alice was here, she'd have a heart attack. In his hands is a clip board and he identifies himself as "Dr Whitlock, but you can call me Jasper", he has a soft soothing voice and kind eyes; he makes me feel safe.

"How do you feel?" He inquires in his soft, yet masculine voice. "Well, I would feel great if you were to let me off this bed." "Mary, can you please let Miss Swan down." The nurse, Mary, undoes all of the straps holding me down and leads me into a room, it looks like an office. Jasper is sitting in a massive brown leather chair, behind a brown, oak desk and gestures for me to sit at the brown sofa next to the window; what is it with this man and brown? "Thank you Mary, I think I can handle it from here." He smiles kindly at Nurse Mary as she exits the room. "Now Bella, do you know where you are?" I dislike him for the first time as soon as that sentence leaves his lips. "Hospital" I reply sullenly. He nods his head. "And do you know why?" "Because I tried to do a good deed." My eyes sting from the tears I am trying to hold off. "Explain?" "I tried to kill myself because I am a useless drain on my family and society." He leans forward in his chair, tents his fingers before resting his elbows on his desk and his chin on his finger. "Why do you think that Isabella?" "Bella" I say without thinking. "I'm sorry, Bella. Why do you think that you are useless?" He asks again. "Because that's what he said and I can feel it inside me!" I almost wail. "Who?" He asks "Phil!" I scream before running out of the room in tears.

I run into the room I came from. I see the bed in the centre, and slide down the wall in the corner and fall into a ball. Jasper walks over to me cautiously before crouching down next to me. "I'm sorry Bella." He says in a compassionate yet professional tone. "It's not your fault, I'm just a fucking mess." "No you're not Bella, you just need some help thinking positively about yourself and understanding that what he did to you was not your fault." I gasp having never told anyone I felt that way before. I look up at him, shock evident on my face. "H-how?" He smirked at me "I'm just that good." He replied in a joking manner, giving me a wink. I smile.

"Come on, let's get you off to your room. Your parents have admitted you into the psychiatric ward but due to the events that have placed you here, you are under special observation until I deem you safe enough to be moved in with the other young patients we care for here. I will be your psychiatrist for the rest of your time here, and may I just take this time to say what a lucky young lady you are." He winks at me again and I laugh. "Here is your room and Nurse Mary is going to be sat right here for the night to watch over you. If you need to go anywhere, for example, to the toilet, I must ask you to ask Mary first. Do you feel okay for me to leave you?" I nod, before clearing my throat and saying "Yes, thank you Dr Whitlock." He gives me a playfully stern look. "Sorry, Jasper." He smiles at me. "Goodnight Bella, I will see you in the morning." Then he turns and leaves.

30 seconds after Jasper walks out, another nurse walks in carrying a tray and placing it on the table beside the bed. Mary and the nurse nod at each other before he leaves. My stomach growls and Mary smiles at me. "Dig in." She says to me on a chuckle. 2 hours later I have finished my dinner and am ready for bed. After taking the pills they give me, sleep seems to come easily, and for the first time in a long time, I don't see his face.

**Reviews are appreciated. I have an outline for all of the chapters. I am aiming for a chapter a week, but if you like it, I will update daily. **

**~ Megan**


	2. 2) The Grand Tour

**Hi, ****Marlene3658 gave me an amazing review that asked me to update everyday. So here I am with another chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love each and every one. ;-) This is more of a filler so I'm sorry, but I was trying to introduce the characters.**

**ALL HUMAN**

**Disclaimer- I don not own the Twilight Saga, only the plot.**

**BPOV**

"This is your new room. You have two roommates, Rosalie and Victoria. If you have any problems, come and find me." Nurse Mary says as she shows me the room I will be staying in. Finally I am off suicide watch; they never expressed out-loud that that's what it was, it was always "Special observation", but I knew. "Thank you." I say to Mary. We've grown close over this last week, well, as close as you can get to the woman who was making sure you didn't slit your wrists. There was that other nurse who took over the shift when Mary was off, to sleep etc, but I never bothered to learn his name. He usually took the 7pm-7am shift. I learned my first full day that the previous night, I went to sleep at 6pm!

When I woke up that next morning and I saw him sat there, I freaked out. My first thought was that Phil had come back for more. Thank god Mary was just starting her shift when she heard the commotion, you know, me screaming and begging him leave me alone. She rushed in and calmed me down, much like what Angela did. After that, I knew to expect him every morning so there was never a repeat performance.

Jasper told me that that, along with my level headedness and willingness to get better, is what helped make the decision for him that I was well enough to be around other people my age without attempting suicide again. So, here I am, ready to start again in the Psychiatric Youth ward.

Nurse Mary smiles at me and walks out of the room and down the hallway just as a girl around my age with frizzy ginger hair walks in; she looks a little like Princess Merida from Brave. "Who the fuck are you?" She eloquently inquires. "B-Bella" I reply timidly. She grunts at me as a blonde supermodel walks into the room. "Oh Victoria, give it a rest. You were new here once too, remember?" She turns to me and extends her hand, "Rosalie Hale, you are?" I take her hand and shake it before pulling it back and answering, "Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." She smiles at me, "Well Bella, I must ask you to call me Rose then."

She takes a seat on a bed with a shockingly pink bed spread. "Have you been given the grand tour?" "Um… No?" Victoria snorts and Rose shoots her a glare. "Don't mind her, she's just jealous that your hair can be controlled." It's Victoria's turn to glare now. "Would you like me to show you around?" "Yes please." I reply with a smile. Rose takes my arm and with one last look at Victoria, we leave the room and walk down the same hallway Mary did after she dropped me off here.

"Now, this is the common area, we come here to chill out, watch TV, listen to music and chat. The nurses that patrol this area vary in their kindness and willingness to let you get away with stuff. The nurse that's over there, with the afro," she points to a man near the doorway, "he's alright. You're not supposed to eat in here, but once or twice if you're feeling down, or, it's that time of the months, he'll slip you a chocolate bar he's bought from the vending machine in the staff room. Now, the old witch over there," she points to a haggard old woman standing in the corner, watching everybody with beady eyes, "she is a BITCH! I mean, once I tripped over a magazine someone had left on the floor, and she screamed at me and sent me to my room! I mean, bitch."

She pulled me along the corridor to a massive room with tables set up. "This is the cafeteria, we come here at 8 – 9.30 am for breakfast, 12 – 1.30 pm for lunch and 5 – 6.30pm for dinner. If you aren't there in the hour and a half you get, the nurses assume you're going on a hunger strike, get you whatever's closest to them, if you aren't on a diet plan, take it to your room and watch you eat EVERYTHING! They also call your psychiatrist and you have an emergency meeting. Once I was sick so I laid down to sleep, and missed the dinner bell. They stormed into my room, made me eat it all and then in my meeting, I threw up all over Peter, my psychiatrist. He got me in bed and went to the nursing manager to get the nurses, who saw I was visibly sick, a written warning." She laughed. "You need to sign in also when you enter, so they know you've eaten."

We walked down another hallway and came to some doors that lead outside. "Hi Garret, I'm just showing Bella around. Is it alright if we go outside?" She asked a male nurse standing at the doors. He smiled at her, "Of course." He looked at me, "Hello Bella, I'm Garret." He extended his hand to me and smiled. Rose pulled me out the doors and whispered to me, "He's HOT! And kind, which makes him seem hotter." We laughed as we walked down a pathway. "Now, down here is where me and my friend Emmett meet up, the nurses don't know about it. Em, you here?" She calls. "Yeah." I hear a deep voice answer. As we turn a corner I see a massive man sitting by a tree, he's intimidating and I start to freak out. He turns his head when he hears our footsteps and smiles. The dimples in his cheeks help me to calm down, he seems friendly and I know he won't hurt me.

"And who's this little thing, Rose?" "I'm Bella." I say extending my hand before Rose can say anything. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em." He whispers the last part making it seem like a secret, as he takes my hand pulling it so I fall into him. His arms wrap around me, enveloping me for a hug; I try to hug him back, but he's so huge my arms don't reach the whole way around him. "I'm showing Bella around, do you wanna join?" Rose asks Emmett, chuckling at his childish antics. "Why of course my lovely little lady." He answers, letting me go and putting an arm around Rose's shoulders.

We turn back and go the way we came. When we get to the end of the pathway, Rose looks to see if any of the nurses are watchng before nodding to me and Em and walking out. We walk across the courtyard and sit on a bench with a view of the whole area. "You see that man with the 'I'm a boring little arsehole' haircut?" Em asks me. I nod my head. "Prick. Don't even go near him, he will find the tiniest thing to get pissed at you about and will pull you up on it." We hear a bell. "OOOOOOOOOOO, my favourite time of the day." Emmett shouted. He saw my confused expression and screamed, "DINNER TIME!" Rose chuckles as we stand up and make our way back to the cafeteria.

We walk through the double doors that were closed on my tour and see a man sitting next to the door at a computer. "Names." He says to us without looking up. "Rosalie Hale." "Emmett McCarty." "Isabella Swan." "Join the line." We walk on, join the cue, get our food and sit down at a table at the back of the room. I look around the room, I see Victoria walk in, get her food and sit at a table with a blonde haired boy. I see Em and Rose messing about with each other. I see teenagers getting on with the life they now lead and for the first time, I don't feel alone.

**I will try to update everyday. If I don't it will be because I need to stay late at school or my kittens have a vet appointment, but I will always tell you if that's the case. I don't have a set time everyday of when I will update, so I will just update when I finish the chapter. As I said in yesterdays chapter, I have an outline of what each chapter will contain. If you think I need to include anything or have any other constructive criticism, review or PM me, it is appreciated. If anyone would like to beta, PM me. Please review, they make me happy. ~ Megan xxx**


	3. 3) Story Time and Flashbacks

**Hey, I've found my memory stick! I found it yesterday, but I had school and then I have been working, since yesterday, on an extra long chapter for you all. I won't be updating for all of the days missed for two reasons:**

**1) I have written an extra long chapter instead**

**2) I have changed the update schedule to once a week because I am so busy **

**WARNING- Talk of Rape, attempted rape and eating disorders.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight, that belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot and any characters you haven't heard of.**

**BPOV:**

I wake up, have breakfast, hang out with Rose and Em, have lunch, hang out with Rose and Em, have dinner, hang out with Rose and Em, have my pills and go to bed. That's my routine and has been for the 2 months I've been stuck in this hell hole. I feel like a fucking Zombie! Phil always wanted me to get high with him and his mates- Aro and Marcus; I don't think this is what he meant.

Today is the 9th January 2015, that's right, I spent Christmas and New years, in Satan's home. Alice visits me on her breaks, she gets special hours due to her shifts at the hospital. I haven't seen mum and dad in about a month; that was awkward.

*******_Flashback*_**

_I was sitting with Rose and Em, taking the piss out of one of the nurses that was barking at Katy Palmer, the girl from the room next to me, she's in here because she has schizophrenia. Katy also had a meal plan because she was anorexic when she came here and spent a month on the eating disorder ward; she hadn't taken the carrots she needed and opted for extra potatoes instead- trivial things you see here on a daily basis. _

_Nurse Mary, the woman who sat with me on suicide watch, walked towards our table and stood at the head. Me and Rose stopped laughing at Em's impression of the witch and turned our heads towards her. "Bella, your parents and sister are here to see you." She said to me with a smile, she knows how much I've been missing them from my many bouts of homesickness. "I'll walk you." She waited for me to stand up and we walked out of the room together, turned right down a hallway, then left, then another right, where we saw a set of doors with a sign nailed above saying _**'Family Room'**_. I took a deep breath, looked at Mary- who flashed me an encouraging smile- and walked through the door._

_Mum, dad and Ali were talking between themselves when Mum looked up, almost like a compulsion, saw me and smiled. When she sat up straighter, dad looked up, saw me and grimaced- he isn't one to express emotion, and Ali got up, ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me- like she does every time I see her. On a laugh, I say, "Hey Ali, did you miss me?" "Um, is the pope Catholic?" "No, he's Jewish!" We pissed ourselves laughing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mary smiling at us both. This also happens every time we see each other. It started when Lauren Mallory- air head of the century- said it at her parents' 25__th__ wedding anniversary in all seriousness. Her parents are devout Catholic and were giving thanks to god and praying for 25 more years of happiness, and the pope for the way he was running their religion, and she said, "But the pope's Jewish." In front of 200 people!_

_I walked over to the table and sat down opposite mum, next to Alice. "Hey." I said with an awkward wave, not really knowing what to do. I looked over at Mary who gives me a thumbs up, making me chuckle. Mum cleared her throat before saying "So, how are you? Have you made any friends?" "I'm good thanks, the sessions with Jasper, um, Dr Whitlock are helping greatly and these new pills I'm on are really working. I have two friends, Rosalie and Emmett, I share a room with Rose and this other girl Victoria._ **_Absolute Bitch_**_!" "Bella!" Dad whisper shouted. "Sorry." I replied looking at Alice with mirrored smirks; just like what it was like PP (Pre Phil). _

_"So, what happened with Phil baby, __**exactly**__, we know he physically, mentally and sexually abused you, _**but what did he do**_!?" "MUM!" Alice cried. I just reverted into myself, I pulled my legs up, wrapped my arms around them, rested my head against my knees, started rocking while humming a tune Alice used to sing to me when I was younger, she's 9 years older than me, and cried. "Bella?" Mum, dad and Mary all said at once. Mary ran over to me, paging Jasper, while Alice wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tight. I grabbed hold of her and clung on tight, feeling as if she was the one thing anchoring me to the Earth. "I'm not leaving you Bells, remember what I told you when we were kids and you wanted to run away? I told you that I will always be with you and will _never_ leave you!" "Don't, please don't." I managed to get out between sobs. "_NEVER!" She replied with conviction.

_Jasper came running into the room, looked around until he spotted me, ran towards me, and knelt down. "Bella. What's happened?" Jasper asked in that soothing voice of his. I just shook my head so Ali answered. "Mum demanded to know exactly what happened to Bella. I'm not leaving her by the way. The only way you will be able to separate us is by Bella telling me she is okay and ready for me to go." Jasper looked at Alice the whole time she was speaking, then to me, then to Mary. "Mary, could you please escort Mr and Mrs Swan out of the building." "What?" Mum shrieked. "Follow me please Mr and Mrs Swan." Mary said in a professional and detached tone. They got up and left through the double doors I had entered through. "Come on Bella, Alice."_

_ When we reached his office, I sat on the brown couch and pulled Alice down with me, clutching her to me like a life jacket. He spoke to me, told me that what Phil did to me wasn't my fault and that I wasn't useless, that people love me and will love me. We were in his office for most of the day as it was 10.00pm when we left. Ali and Jasper walked me to my room, I hugged Alice and walked through the doorway, gently closing the door so I didn't wake Rose and Victoria. When I closed the door, Rosalie sat up in her bed, "What happened? You just disappeared then Em said he saw you in Jaspers office crying. Who do I need to beat up?" Once I got over the initial shock of her startling me in the dark, I managed to answer with, "No one Rose, my mum just said something thoughtless that made me revert back into that scared girl who tried to off herself last month. I know it's only been a month, but the change in me is amazing. I don't feel so alone or judged here; everyone has their own problems."_

_She got off of her bed, walked over to me and hugged me. "I know I've only known you for a month, but I consider you my sister. Love you Bells." I hugged her back. "Love you too, Ro." We got into bed and fell asleep quickly._

**_APOV:_**

_It killed me to see Bells like that. I want to remove Phil's balls with a blunt object for what he did to my baby sister, I want to kick myself for not seeing the danger she was in. When mum brought it up, I knew what would happen. Bella reverted back into herself and I had to do something. I pulled her to me and she clung on like I was the only thing keeping her on Earth. I told her that I would never leave her and when I heard her humming the song I used to sing to her when we were younger, it brought tears to my eyes. I heard footsteps rushing towards us and I looked up to see the most gorgeous man ever, not that it was the right time to be thinking stuff like that._

_Jasper got mum and dad out and took Bella and me to his office. He told Bella that she isn't useless and that people will and do love her. We then escorted her to her room, she hugged me then walked into it. Me and Jasper walked back down the corridors of the ward and out of the building when I realised I didn't have a ride, I came with Mum and Dad. "Uggggggghhhhhhhh!" "What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "I have no way of getting home and I don't feel comfortable taking the bus home this late. I'm going to see who's on shift in A&E and see if any of them can give me a ride. Thank you for what you are doing for my sister." "That's ok Alice, and I can give you a ride, my cars just over there." He pointed to a blue Ford Focus parked in the corner of the car park. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "I love giving beautiful women rides home." He had a sexy smirk on his face and extended his hand towards me, I took it and we walked to his car together. During the ride home, we got to know each other and when he pulled up outside of my house, I didn't want it to end. He picked up my hand, pulled it towards his mouth and kissed it. "I'll see you soon Alice." He watched me walk up the drive way and through the door before he drove off. My face broke out in a massive smile and I held my hand like it was the most precious thing in the universe. _

_*End of Flashback*_

**RPOV:**

When I wake up, me and Bells get ready and make our way to the cafeteria- we get our traditional full English breakfast, and made our way towards our usual table. When we reach the table and put our trays down, a boy with Copper/ Bronze hair that was sticking up all over the place, looks up at us and gave us a shy smile. "Hello, I'm Edward." His cheeks start turning Pink. _At least Bella's not the only one. _Emmett comes barrelling towards us and sits down next to the shy Bronze haired boy and puts his arm around his shoulders, in that masculine way, not the way that they would do it to a girlfriend or sister. "Hey guys, this is my new roommate and friend Eddie. Eddie, The Blonde knockout over here is my dear Rosie, and the blushing brunette is Bella." "Edward, Emmett, we've been over this, remember?" "I wouldn't bother if I was you", I tell Edward, a matter of fact tone to my voice, "He won't stop, I've been trying to stop him calling me Rosie for a year now, and he hasn't. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose- NOT Rosie." I extend my right hand towards Edward while shooting a glare at Emmett. He just flashes me his signature grin that he knows gets me every time.

**BPOV:**

I just stands there staring at him. He's come back for me, I knew it. Nowhere I go is safe. He will always be right around the corner, ready to attack and bring me down. I need to get out of here. So I run out of the cafeteria, round the windy hallways and into the courtyard. I dart down the pathway hidden by the shrubbery, and run along the downtrodden pathway until I reach the tree. I slide down the bark of the tree until I feel my bum make contact with the floor. I pull my legs up to my chest, wrap my arms around them, start rocking and humming that tune that Ali used to sing to me as a child- exactly like what happened with my parents a month ago, except this time, there is no Alice to shield me from him, no Jasper to rationalise my thoughts. I really am alone.

**EPOV:**

I'm finally at a normal weight again. I was bulimic and when that got found out, became anorexic. It was the only thing I could control. My brothers, Mike and Eric were killed in a car crash, the other car was full of crack addicts, including the one driving, and swerved into their lane. Both of my brothers were killed on impact. A lovely nurse called Mary walked me down to the psychiatric ward for youths and showed me to my room.

I enter the room and see Mary addressing the big burly man lying on one of the beds in the room. "Emmett, this is Edward, your new roommate. Could you please make him feel welcome, show him around, introduce him to the girls." He looks up and smiles at Mary, "Anything for you sweet-cheeks, you know all you have to do is ask big E. I have a soft spot for you darlin'" Mary just laughs, turns around and leaves. _Is she just going to leave me here?!_ Emmett turns to me and says, "She loves me really, she's just waiting until I'm out of here before she makes her move. We're actually in love." Mary walks back in with my suitcase, "I don't think my husband of 40 years, 3 children and 5 grandchildren would be happy with that Emmett." "Nah, they'd love me." "Oh, of course." She says with a smirk, then she turns to me. "Are you going to be okay?" I clear my throat, "Yes thank you Mary." I look at Emmett then lean into Mary and stage whisper, "As long as he doesn't profess his undying love to me that is. Are you sure he's safe?" She chuckles and then walks back out. "Don't worry Eddie, I already have my love. Plus, you have a P, I like a V. Sorry." Emmett walks back to his bed and lays down again, oh, and call me Em." "Okay Em, but it's Edward not Eddie. I'm not 5." I lay down in the available bed, close my eyes and fall asleep quiet easily.

I wake with a jolt when I feel someone jump on me, no not someone, a boulder. I crack my eyes open, "Em, what the fuck?!" I manage to croak out, my voice rough with un-use. "You need to get up dear Eddie-kins or you will miss one of my favourite times of the day, **_breakfast!_** And you need to meet the girls." "Girls?" My sleep muddled mind picks at the one appealing part of that sentence. "Yeah, come on." I raise my eyebrow and him and he seems to get the hint that in order for me to do anything, he needs to get off of my lap.

30 minutes later, I am wide awake, teeth brushed, showered, dressed and am on my way to the cafeteria with a skipping Emmett. I know, a 300 pound male, skipping; but it's happening. That's 300 pounds of muscle by the way. We give our names at the door and the man tells me the only two food options I am allowed, a full English, or a full English. I hate this place already. Now, you would think it would be like school sized portions, tiny and undercooked- maybe tasting like cardboard, but no, this looked like something my mum would cook and was piled up on the plate. I follow Em to a table at the back and he says he's just going to the toilet. He sniffs his breakfast before bounding out of the room like someone's stolen his child. A haggard old woman shouts at him to walk, he doesn't listen.

I'm sat there on my own, staring at my food, when I hear trays being placed on the table. I look up and see an angel. _Have I died?_ I realise I'm staring, so I say, "Hello, I'm Edward." I feel my cheeks heat up. _Great now this angel has seen me blush. What man blushes?! _Emmett comes running towards us, sits down next me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Hey guys, this is my new roommate and friend Eddie. Eddie, The Blonde knockout over here is my dear Rosie, and the blushing brunette is Bella." "Edward, Emmett, we've been over this, remember?" I say to him exasperated, I've already told him more than a handful of times. "I wouldn't bother if I was you", Rosie tells me a matter of fact tone to her voice, "He won't stop, I've been trying to stop him calling me Rosie for a year now, and he hasn't. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose- NOT Rosie." She extended her right hand towards me while shooting a glare at Emmett. He just grins at her. I see Bella turn and run out of the room. _Fuck!_

**BPOV:**

I've been sitting here rocking for a couple of minutes now. I'm a fucking useless mess. Phil's back to tell me just that! I can hear something. Footsteps. It's probably a nurse who saw me coming down here- let's be honest, I wasn't that careful- or him. I look up and scream, it's Phil, he's back. I move back and sum up all the courage I can muster before looking up at his face. _Wait, that's not right. Phil's hair is darker and he has wrinkles. _He puts his hands out and walks towards me slowly, he can probably see the terror etched onto my face. "Bella? I'm not going to hurt you. Can I sit next to you?" _WOW he has a sexy voice. _"UM, o-o-okay."_ Not gonna lie kinda stunned._

"Em told me this is where you would probably be, none of the nurses know about it apparently." "They don't, it's a good place to go if you want some privacy." We sit there in silence for a while, it's not awkward, it's soothing. "I don't know how to ease into this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know what it's like to be anorexic or bulimic, I don't know if that's the eating disorder you have but," he sighs, "What I'm saying is that I know how it feels and I'm here if you need to talk." I sit there stunned. "Edward, I don't have an eating disorder, why did you think that?" Now it's his turn to look stunned, and he blushes, _hot!_ "Well, um, you, ah, ran out of the cafeteria, and you, um, didn't eat. I guess I just thought. Oh, well, I feel awkward now." I start to laugh at the absurdity of this conversation and it makes me feel better. He looks at me like I've lost my mind, _we're in the psych ward, I have lost my mind._ That thought just makes me laugh harder and Edward joins in.

After a while, the laughter dies down and I turn to look at Edward. "I'm going to tell you why I'm here." He looks at me, his eyes wide and saucers before he gains control of his expressions. "Bella, you don't have to." "No, but I want to." I reply. "Ok." He turns his whole body to face me. "Don't say anything until I finish please, I need to be able to get this all out." He simply nods his head and motions with his hand for me to continue.

I take a deep breath and begin. "I met him, Phil, 2 weeks after my 16th birthday. He worked with my mum but got made redundant so she hired him to do some repairs and general maintenance on our house, she felt sorry for him you know? He was around almost every day and because Dad's a police officer and Alice, my sister, works here in the A&E department, they work weird hours, and mum didn't get home until 7 most nights, it was me and him for a while. He also had a key, so that made it easier for him to get to me.

"We got talking one evening and everything else happened after that. He began giving me gifts, then he would take me out to get a coffee after school, if I had a bad day, he would hug me and tell me it would all be okay because he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. One day, Lauren Mallory, the bitch of the school, said some really horrible stuff to me; she called me fat, ugly and a frigid bitch, all because I wouldn't sleep with Jake- my best guy friend. Not that he would want to sleep with me, we've known each other since we were born, we're like siblings. I ran home hoping Phil was there and he was, he asked me what happened but I couldn't tell him because I was inconsolable. When I could finally manage to tell him, he told me that what she said wasn't true, because he loved me. He said that he had been watching me for the week or so he had been working there before we first spoke. He then kissed my left cheek, right cheek, both my eyelids and then my mouth. He was so gentle I was blown away, and it was my first ever kiss. I attacked him, I pulled his mouth down forcefully onto mine and after about 30 minutes of kissing, we broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"After that, he took me to the café round the corner and told me that he would like to have a relationship with me, but we couldn't tell my parents because he was 35 and I was only 16. I agreed, just happy to be getting the attention. After that, things moved really fast, he took me round his house- I had told my parents I was going to see a friend out in Port Angeles, and met his friends. They did drugs and stuff, but I never joined in. After a month or so of me saying no to drugs AND sex, he got nasty. He told me that what Lauren said was the truth and that because I've been with him for a month, no one will want me because I'm dirty and a slut. I went to slap him, but he slopped it and punched me around the face and then kneed me in the stomach, in front of him friends. When I got home, my parents saw the bruise forming on my face and asked me what had happened, I just told them that I fell over and a rock hit my face, and because I'm so clumsy, they believed me.

"This carried on for another month and then, he got sick of waiting for me. Him and his friends, Marcus and Aro, dragged me into his bedroom, pinned me down and stated to rip off my clothing. They didn't rape me, but they did some other stuff, I'm not going to go into detail, but they were close to raping me. A neighbour heard me screaming and them shouting derogatory things at me and called the police. Apparently, they had been concerned for a while as I was obviously under 18 and I was hanging around with a man more than twice my age. Just as they were about to rape me, the police stormed in and found what they were doing to me. They were high as fuck and didn't care about the audience. It took 5 men to pry all three of them off of me and then a female police officer came in with a blanket, wrapped it around me and hugged me to her body while I broke down in sobs so hard, my whole body felt as if it were about the break in half. The physical attacks they carried out on me were so bad, I had to be hospitalised- they collapsed my lung. They're in prison now but the scars are still following me around, both physical and mental. I tried to kill myself and that's why I'm in here. Phil convinced me that I was a useless, worthless piece of shit so I thought I was doing my family a favour. Alice found me, called for an ambulance and then here we are."

I took another deep breath, while it hurts to relive what he did to me, it feels good to be able to get it off my chest. "Why did you run away in the cafeteria then?" Edward asks quietly, probably still in shock. "You look a little like him, all I could think was, he's here to finish the job. That's also why I backed up when you approached me here. Then I looked again and realised that you look different than Phil, his hair is darker, he has wrinkles around his eyes and you're taller than him." "I'm sorry I scared you." He whispers earnestly. "It's not your fault." I answer. "I should probably tell you my story now." Edward says. "You don't have to." He put his hand over mine. "I know, but I want to."

**EPOV:**

I listen to Bella intently and am shocked at her story. I also want to pummel this Phil guy, and Marcus and Aro, for damaging my Angel, she's so obviously vulnerable and alone, I will be there for her. I don't care how hard it will be or how long it will take, I'm doing it. "Why did you run away in the cafeteria then?" I tentatively ask. "You look a little like him, all I could think was, he's here to finish the job. That's also why I backed up when you approached me here. Then I looked again and realised that you look different than Phil, his hair is darker, he has wrinkles around his eyes and you're taller than him." "I'm sorry I scared you." I whisper solemnly. "It's not your fault." She answers. "I should probably tell you my story now." I say. "You don't have to." She replies honestly and kindly. I put my hand over hers. "I know, but I want to."

I launch right into it. I spent the first part of my hospital time in the eating disorder ward. I was bulimic and when that got found out, became anorexic. It was the only thing I could control. My brothers, Mike and Eric were killed in a car crash, the other car was full of crack addicts, including the one driving, and swerved into their lane. Both of my brothers were killed on impact. Mike was 21 and in University, Eric was 7. Mike was driving home from University for Christmas two years ago when mum called him and asked him to pick Eric up from a friend's house that was on his route. He picked Erry up and were 5 minutes away from home when this bastard came out of nowhere! Hit them head on. It after their funeral when everything started unravelling. Burying them both just made it more real you know?" I looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. I took hold of her hands in mine.

"I controlled my weight by throwing up everything that I had eaten, but then the stomach acid burned my throat and was corroding my windpipe; when I collapsed, I was found out so that didn't work anymore. I began to hide food in sandwich bags so my parents would think I've eaten and the night before bin collection day, I would wait until my parents were asleep and hide the food in the bin. At meal times I would pretend to have too much school work to do. Mum would either bring up the food to my bedroom where I would take a bite, just to appease her, and try not to throw up and then scrape the rest into sandwich bags, or she would cook me something and leave it in the microwave where I would hide it in more sandwich bags, _or_ cook me nothing at all because she thinks I've already eaten. It was only when my parents said that they could see my bones that they knew there was a problem and I was shipped off to the eating disorder ward.

"They told me that I was slowly killing myself and when Dr Whitlock came to see me, I just broke down and he told me I have some psychological issues to work through, and he suggested that I come here because home reminds me of my brothers. I live here in Forks but I went to a private school just outside of here. I told mum just before I came here that I want to go to the high school. I'm hoping that that also will help with my recovery and, as horrible as it sounds, get over them. I don't mean that in a horrible way, I just want to be able to go through the day without breaking down and needing control." I look up at Bella again who's sobbing softly. She leans forward, wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me fiercely, just from this contact, I can feel that void the loss of my brothers created start to heal and I know, me and Bella were sent to each other.

**VPOV:**

I hate that bitch, swanning around like she owns the place. And that stupid fake cow she hangs around with, Rosalie, they think they're so smart. Well, when I'm done with them, they will be begging me for mercy and _then_ they will know who's in charge. Me and Bella take the same pills, nearly, I have 4 more than she does but whatever, I take the pills and slide them under _Isabella's _pillow. "Oh whoops, did I accidentally drop these pills under Princess Swan's pillow. Oh, she will be in so much trouble. What a shame."

**If you don't know what a full English is, there's a link on my profile, along with an international website with information and help with eating disorders, again, link on my profile.**

**I'll see you next week. Reviews make me happy so I can get another amazing chapter out to you all~ Megan xxx**


	4. 4) Uncertainty

**Hey, sorry this is a little late but I'm being swamped by work. This is a quick authors note because I'm so busy and I'm sorry to say that is is kind of a filler. This has a sort of revelation in it, but it's still a filler. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight that belongs to the amazingly talented Stephanie Mayer. I do however own the plot and any characters you haven't heard of.**

**EPOV:**

Me and Bella stand and begin to walk down the path when I take her hand; she freezes up, but when I squeeze it, she takes hold of my hand also and we walk into the building. "Mr Cullen!" We turn towards the noise and see Nurse Mallory standing in the doorway, glaring at me. _Jesus, if looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. _"Dinner is over and you have eaten nothing. You were seen running out of the cafeteria and you refused to return. Need I remind you what ward you came from?" "No nurse." I reply through gritted teeth. "Follow me please Mr Cullen." I turn towards Bella and see her in tears. "What's wrong?" I ask her frantically. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Then she rips her hand from mine and runs down the corridor, sobbing as she go's. I stand staring in the direction she left, wanting to run after her but not wanting to get in more trouble and being made to move back to the anorexia ward; to be honest, I don't know if I will be made to go back there anyway. "Mr Cullen!" Nurse Mallory barked at me. I drop me head, look at the floor, and follow her, defeated in every sense of the word.

**BPOV:**

Me and Edward are walking back towards the building when Edward takes my hand and I freeze remembering all the times Phil had done this, but then he squeezes it and I know this is different, because I feel safe and that never happened with Phil. Then nurse Mallory tells him to go with her and I know he's going back to the anorexia ward; it's all my fault and selfishly, I also won't have my safety anymore. I know I've only just met him, but I've never felt as protected in my life. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I say to him, tears streaming down my face, then I turn and run and don't stop until I reach my room. Slamming the door shut I turn and collapse on my bed.

Rose, who was lying in the bed next to mine reading a magazine Mary had brought her last week, jumped up, ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. _Not as good as Edward, and now I will never feel the protection again because he's leaving and it's all my fault. He probably hates me and it's just what I deserve. _"Bells, what's wrong, what's happened?" Rose inquires frantically. "E-Edward" I manage to choke out between sobs. "What did he do? Where is he, I will fucking kill him." Rose screams. "Nothing, he did nothing." I get out quickly and I see a myriad of emotions cross her face, relief, calm, and then confusion. "So what's wrong?" "He hates me." "Honey, I'm confused, start at the beginning." "Okay." I reply meekly, I never used to be meek.

"When we walked up to the table and say Edward sat there, all I could think was how like Phil he looked. I had to get out of there, so I ran and I kept running until I reached the tree." I say. "Sorry babe, he looked so hurt that he may have hurt you and he didn't know how, he just wanted to find you and apologise so Em told him where you were likely to be." "Rose, I don't care that you told him, that's fine." I give her a small smile and she responds by wrapping her goddess like arms around me. "When I saw him walking up towards me, I coward back- I thought Phil was back to finish the job- and then I noticed the difference in their features and that Edward is taller than Phil, and I calmed down a bit. When Edward asked if he could sit down, I noticed the difference in personality between them, Phil would never ask, just do. Edward thought I had an eating disorder and was royally confused when I told him I didn't, so I told him my story." Rose's mouth dropped open as she knew that I would never tell anyone my story, not even Jasper and he knew it already! "I know, he told me his in reply and we understood each other a lot better. As we were walking back to the building, about 10 minutes ago, he took my hand in his and I felt safe."

"So what happened between then and now to make you like this?" Rose asked soothingly. "Nurse Mallory-" "Ugh, I hate this already. Carry on." "Nurse Mallory came to find him because he hadn't eaten and then she told him to follow her." I looked up at Rose who looked down on me confused. "_It's all my fault! Don't you get it, he's going back to the anorexia ward and he will hate me. The protection I felt will be stripped away and he will never talk to me again, that's if he ever comes back. Oh my god, what if I never see him again, what if I never get a chance to apologise_." The sobs come harder and faster. "He ran out of the cafeteria after you and didn't go back. He came from the anorexia ward, Jesus, he's in for a ride for the next week or so. Bells, he won't be going back, he's just being taken to his psychiatrist. He will be asked what happened and then, if they think he's at risk of not eating again, they will send him back, but from what you've just told me, he was being a friend." I just sniffle. "Look at me." Rose orders me, I look up and feel her intense stare penetrate my body and reach a part of me I never thought I would feel again. "He. Will. Be. Fine. He. Will. Come. Back. And. He. Will. NOT. Hate. You! Okay?" "Thanks Rose, I'm going to go clean up." I stand and Rose's arms envelop me in a bear hug with as much force as Emmett.

**EPOV:**

I follow Nurse Mallory, not looking where we're going, not caring. All I can think about is Bella and how heartbreakingly sad she looked. I feel a pang in my heart and I wonder if I'm having a heart attack brought on by the lack of eating over the past- Jesus, I don't even remember how long it was. I don't realise that Nurse Mallory has stopped and I walk right into her, she just turns and glares at me- again! She raises her right fist and knocks on a door I recognise to be Jaspers, my psychologist. "Come in." I hear his soothing voice say from within. She opens the door, steps aside and pushes me in, before closing the door.

"Mr Cullen, I've been expecting you." Jasper turns around in his big swivel chair stroking the air in the motion you would take when stroking an animal. "I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!" He says with a childlike smile on his face. "Dr W, have you been sampling the drugs?" I ask him with a slight smirk. "No!" He feigns shock. "I just know that you don't need to be here because I think rather highly of my skills and I deemed you well enough to be moved out of that ward, and I know how much you hated it, so I know that you wouldn't risk going back in for nothing. Talk to me Eddie." I sigh and move towards his brown leather couch, _why brown? _"You sound like Emmett, it's _Edward."_ "Ah, the great Emmett McCarty. Not one of my patients, but always a pleasure. Now, talk to me." He laughs, "I sound so grown up, my mother would be proud."

I tell him about meeting Emmett, him taking me to the cafeteria and introducing me to the girls. I say about Bella running out and me going after her, I tell him what she told me about why she ran but when I got to the part about her telling me her story, he gasped, looked shocked and then smiled. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing." I give him a look. "Oh fine, Bella hasn't told anyone her story, not even me, she must really trust you." "I've only just met her Jasper." "Oh, I know. You might just be the thing she needs Edward. Now, I sense there is more to this story, so carry on." I tell him how I told her my story and then, as we started walking up towards the building, I took her hand, she froze, but after I squeezed it, she relaxed. When we reached the building, Nurse Mallory told me to follow her and then Bella started sobbing and told me she was sorry, then ran off. I was so caught up in what I was saying, that I didn't realise I was telling him how I wasn't paying attention to where she was taking me, I was just thinking about Bella, and then I felt a pain in my chest and I was wondering if I was having a heart attack. He smiled again.

"What is it this time?" I asked him exasperated. "You aren't having a heart attack Edward, you like her." Who?" I try to act confused, even though I know exactly who he's talking about. He saw through it. "Bella. And you would be good for her, so go to her and talk to her." "Don't you need to talk to her?" I ask. "She's okay, I don't need to speak to her." I turn to go but I stop when I hear, "Oh, and Edward, I know about the tree." I laugh, walk out of the door and start walking towards Bella's room. I knock on her door and it opens to a girl with crazy red hair. "What?" She grunts. "I'm here to see-" "Edward!" Over her shoulder, I see Rose jump up off of her bed. She shoves the red headed girl out of the way, links her arm with mine, and walks me down the hallway. "Rose, where's Bella, I need to speak to her." "Edward, she likes you, a lot, she just doesn't know it yet." I stop walking and look at Rose, unbeknownst to me, a smile develops on my face. "You like her too!" She squeals, then she gets serious. "You do realise that you need to build up to it don't you, make her realise her feelings." I look down at Rose, "Rose, I've heard her story, I'm not going to force anything. Where is she?" "Our little Bellarina is in the cafeteria with Em, she got hungry and, as I'm sure you know, Em's always hungry. Mary got them in." I kiss her cheek. "Rose, you are a genius!" I run off towards to cafeteria.

**VPOV:**

That little bitch Bella has everyone running after her. That hottie that came here was looking for her, he obviously likes her by the look of disappointment on his face when he saw me and then Rose. I bet he won't like her when he finds out she's unstable as _fuck _because she's been hiding her pills in her pillow case. Then, he will run into my arms, I just have to get rid of James- after he does what I want of course.

**I will see you all next week. Please review to tell me if you like this story or not, they also make me happy. I am so sorry about the problems with my memory stick last week. If you want advice on eating disorders, there is a link on my profile. Bye ~Megan xxx **


	5. 5) Victoria

**Hi, I'm so sorry that this is so short, but I have loads of school work and revision to do because my exams are coming up. I have 3 drama exams, the first is in 3 weeks, the second is in 4 weeks and the third is sometime before the end of March. Then I have loads of History tests and my other exams start in 3 months. I'm revising. I'm also really tired but my kittens don't seem to like me sleeping any time of the day and seem to immensely love waking me up at 3 am to play. This is also a filler chapter to give you the bigger picture on Victoria Involvement and I tried to end it on a sort of cliffhanger. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, that belongs to Stephanie Mayer. I just own the plot and any characters you haven't heard of. **

**VPOV:**

I wander down the hallway, looking like I have no clear destination in mind- to the nurses anyway, but I do. I saunter into James' room, and flop down on his bed. "I've done it, again, and she hasn't noticed, still. How stupid can one girl get, I mean _Jesus!" _He glares me. "Hi James, how's your day been? Did your therapy session go well?" "Loving the sarcasm James, but you know we don't have time for this shit. Now, I think we need someone else to help. How about that weak little prick Riley?" James looks at me and raises his left eyebrow. "Riley?" He says incredulously. "Yes, Riley." I turn and wiggle my fingers at him while walking out of the room.

I wander down the hallway and enter the common room where Riley is sat reading a book. I saunter towards him and sit on the chair opposite. He looks up but doesn't say anything. "I'm gonna get right to it. I want you to join me and James in bringing down that stupid bitch Bella. I've already been putting pills under her pillow, I take all of her pills plus a few more, so I put the identical ones under her pillow. She. Is. Going. Down. I want you to befriend her and her little friends, get her to trust you and tell you all of her pathetic little baby secrets; anything that I can use against her. Great!" I walk a little way away and watch him get up and go in the direction of my room.

**RiPOV:**

Victoria walks away and I go to do what she tells me to do. I will befriend Bella Swan and her friends.

**I will see you next week with a longer chapter. My posting schedule is every weekend on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Review to give me hate on the length of this chapter, review to give me pointers for improvement. Reviews make me happy.**

**Also, I've started to watch Pretty Little Liars when I get a spare moment and I'm really enjoying it. Who the hell is A?**

**Until next week~ Megan xxx**


	6. 6) Balletward

**Hi, sorry for this is another short chapter, but school is killing me with the amount of work I have. I tried to make it end on a short of cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot and any characters that you haven't heard of.**

**BPOV:**

"Hey Bells, who am I?" Emmett pulls a face, he's holding his chin up, has his lips puckered like a fish and wears a disgusted expression. I laugh so hard that Macaroni and Cheese shoots from my nose, which of course makes me laugh harder and Em nearly fall off of his chair. "M-mary!" I manage to get out between snorts of laughter. We manage to Calm down and Em looks at me and says, "your turn." I stand up bend over so my head is facing the floor, fluff up my hair, quickly pull up, rearrange my boobs in my bra, pull down my top a little so the top of my bra shows and stick out my bum. I turn to face him and pout my lips, struggling to keep a straight face. Em laughs so hard, banana milkshake gets spat all over the table and then we hear a soft chuckling noise, sounding like it came from an angel. I turn towards the noise and am met by an angel, "Tammy", even is voice sound like an angel.

**EPOV:**

I run from Bella's room and in to mine. I open my suitcase, I haven't got around to unpacking yet, and quickly get ready before dashing off towards the cafeteria. As I reach the doorway, I hear a sound that resembles bells, soft pretty bells and round the corner to see the woman of my dreams, I just need to go slow. I watch from afar as her and Em mess about and let a chuckle slip at his impression of Mary. They don't notice, they're both laughing too hard. I watch as Bella stands up, bends over so that her head is facing the floor, fluffs up her hair, quickly pulls up, rearranges her breasts in her bra, pulls down her top a little so the top of her light purple bra shows and sticks out her bum. I try to be a gentleman and not looks, but when she turns towards Em and pouts her lips, struggling to keep a straight face, I buckle and nearly fall over at how accurate she looks in her portrayal to the unit skank. I know I've only been here for a night, but we met when she was coming out of therapy with Jasper on more than one occasion and I saw her on my way down here.

I snap out of my reverie to realise that my feet are moving forward of their own accord and to have Bella's face turn towards me. "Tammy" I get out. Bella stands there, frozen in shock then snaps out of it and starts crying. "Bella?" I take a step towards her and when she doesn't move away from me, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her body. I feel her bury her head in my chest and wrap her arms around my middle. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't hate me!" She sobs against my chest. "Bella, why would I hate you? _How_ could I hate you?" She sniffs and steps back from me. "I got you in trouble and now you're being sent back to the anorexia ward and it's _all my fault!"_ I take Bella's face in my hands, look into her eyes and say, "I'm going nowhere, but I need to cheer you up." She looks at me confused so I remove my coat and she snorts out a laugh that is the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.

I reach into my left coat pocket and pull out my IPod and dock setting it to play Clair de Lune, before removing my coat and placing it on the chair closest to me. I take a deep breath, press play and start to ballet dance. When I finish, I take a look at Bella who has tears in her eyes. "Was I rally that bad?" She stands there shocked for a few more seconds before she breaths out "No, you were that good." She blinks at me and sits down on the chair she just vacated, "Where did you learn to do that?" She inquired shyly. "I used to do it when I was younger but I haven't done it for some time, Mum packed the clothes before I left because it used to be my coping mechanism." She smles "Clair de Lune, my mum played that all the time before Phil, it made me forget. Thank you." I walk over to her and kneel down, "Don't thank me, thank Rose, she gave me the idea. She told me that you were in here but she called you Bellarina." She smirks which pulls one up on my face also. Our heads start moving towards each other as if we were two magnets being pulled by some unseen attraction. Em and Rose come running back into the room then with a white haired boy that I saw in the line ahead of me at breakfast; I didn't even notice Em leave. "We need to tell you something."

**Again, I'm sorry about the length. Please review, they make me smile after a particularly stressful day. Thank you for everyone that reviewed this week, and as a whole. I will see you next week~ Megan xxx**


	7. AN- PLEASE READ

**_AN-_**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school is completely kicking my bum bum. I haven't been able to get this AN out before now because it's been constant revision, coursework and controlled assessments. I am putting this story on hiatus until the end of June when I will be free of exams and I will have finished school. Again, I am so sorry but this is the life of a last year high school student. **

**Please don't give up on this story as I will post later this year. ****_I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! _****I will reply to any reviews posted when I have a spare moment, but I won't be posting until the end of June, very ****_VERY _****start of July.**

**I love you all ~Megan xxx**


End file.
